elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Orehack
Orehack is an Elona variant that adds a lot of convenient functions like damage display, most of which can be turned off via the settings. Examples of some other functions added are artifact fusion and the ability to turn shit into fertilizer. Features General * Damage and stamina display. * Saving and loading of equipment sets. * Display of skill and attribute growth in the log. * Disabled auto-saving and introduced the ability to save/load the game. * More than 6 save data slots. * Display of PCCs at their actual size and enlargement of NPC sprites. * face1.bmp can be swapped for larger portraits. * Ability to customize individual MIDIs. Device, volume, and loop can all be set for each file. * FFHP compatibility. * Custom quests, accessible from the bartender. Skills and spells * When Strength, Constitution, and Dexterity attribute experience is gained, there is a low chance that Speed experience will also be gained. * Sleep may sometimes increase Speed potential. * Detection skill affects mining and gathering. * Greater Evasion of attackers reduce the effective Greater Evasion of their targets. * Sense Quality skill grants a stamina-dependent Identify special action. * Fishing animation can be eliminated via the config. * Corpses and cooked food can be used as fishing bait. * The desired dish can be indicated when cooking. * Cooked food can have + modifiers, and those foods will give more experience. * Speed when riding is the steed's speed plus Riding skill. * Return cannot be used when cart weight is twice spell level. * Blessed scrolls of return allow you to return to towns. * Starting the game with a certain name will start you off with all skills learned. Equipment and items * Implemented artifact fusion. * Display of exact values of equipment attribute strength. * Implemented pistol dual wield and knife throwing. * Changed distance modifier for shotgun. * Two Hand skill has some effect on equipped small shields. * Arrows and bolts can be dipped in potions. * More variation in equipment weight in tandem with their specs. * 3 new artifact panties. * Implemented dragon balls and dragon radar. (NB: English in-game spelling: "dragonball", "dragonrader".) * Added happy senbei, a new junk food. * Puff puff bread costs the same as its ingredients. * Added a recipe for making a puff puff bread buff item. (NB: English in-game recipe name: ".") * Using chairs recover stamina. * Added an item sort function. * Implemented the ability to force item stacking. * Some equipment can be strengthened beyond +6. * Eating raw equipment with equipment attributes that grant skill bonuses will give experience to those skills. Maps and deeds * Implemented new Nefia types - one will spawn only certain races and another that will increase the levels enemies. * Added more Nefia map types - cave, flooded underground, treasure rooms, etc. * Nefia will not spawn on the island or on the mountains around Larna. * The higher the danger level of the map, the stronger the equipment attributes that get generated on equipment. * Added a dungeon similar to the Void deep in the Puppy Cave. * Player shops can be named and furniture placed in them. * Shops have a sales log, saved as a txt file. * Prices of items that are not stacked with other items on the ground will sell for more. * Placing beds in the shop will allow you to collect lodging fees. * Shit can be used as fertilizer on farm crops. * You can write on the ground to keep notes and stuff. * Information on Nefia is available from NPCs like the wizard in the Fighters Guild. (NB: English in-game option is named ".") NPCs and town board quests * You can trade items with NPCs when their Impress is high enough. * You can decide how many items you want to give away in a trade instead of giving away the entire stack. * Reduced shop refresh time. * When the next shop refresh will occur is displayed. * Increased quality of equipment sold by blacksmiths. Blackmarket inventory have at most 4 pages' worth of goods. * Adventurers will arrive and leave the map without you reentering the map. * Adventurers will pass through the appropriate towns when going to a distant town. * The list of adventurers lists the destination of adventurers and whether they are resting. (NB: Not displayed in the English version.) * Adventurers receive salary and pay tax. * The amount of money and fame that adventurers have are affected by quests that they complete. * When coming out of the hospital, adventurers have a higher chance of retiring if they are of a high level. * New adventurers will start from level 1 and 0 fame. * The history of adventurers is available from informers. (NB: No English equivalent?) * Prevented quest givers from running away due to cursed equipment. * Display of remaining time and points earned in Party Time! and harvest quests. * Added the treasure hunt town board quest in which you have to bring back a treasure from the indicated map. * Added the mining town board quest in which you have to mine all wall tiles on the map. Pets * Pets can be given orders. * HP/MP and buffs/debuffs and their remaining turns for pets can be displayed in an external window. * Pets can be left at an inn. * Increased number of servant pets from gods that you can have at a time. * Pets assigned as breeders don't take up a pet slot. * Skill level-dependent pet training cost. * Display of the skill that pets trained in the log. * Ability of pets to train Speed attribute. * Doubled effectiveness of hermes blood on pets. * Ability to teach new skills to pets via trainers. * Weight lifting skill will accrue experience and level up for pets. * Some buff spells can be casted on pets. * Multiple items can be handed to pets at a time. * You can tell pets which piece of equipment they should equip. * You can bring up a list of pets and take/give equipment to them via that list. * Pets are willing to carry furniture-type cooking tools. * Pets will try to be adjacent to the player even if their preferred distance from target is not 1. * Added a pet reaction to taking away their food. * Pets will cook items on the ground before eating them. * Pets can assist the player in cooking. * Pets can perform together with the player. Readme　(English) :This is a patch that adds a few features I thought would have been nice to have in Elona. :The version of Elona that this is based off of is 1.22. :Orehack also has nothing to do with official Elona, so please don't report bugs there. :To use, place the files inside the elona folder and run it. : Artifact fusion * How to use fuse artifacts :To begin, (u)se an anvil (such as the one in the blacksmith's shop in Vernis) to bring up the fusion window. :Next, select the piece of equipment that is going to become the base. Unidentified, living, bad, and good pieces of equipment cannot be selected. If you do not have any pieces of equipment that can be used, then a message will be displayed and nothing else will happen. :If you have the prerequisite skill levels, then you will be able to select the piece of equipment to be fused into the base next. On top of the aforementioned requirements for equipment, the equipment must also not be currently equipped, precious, marked as an important item, have no inheritance equipment attribute, or differ in category of equipment from the base. (Categories of equipment are: melee, armour, ranged, ammo, ring, and necklace.) :You can then proceed with fusion if skill levels are met. Proceeding with it will display the equipment attributes that will be deleted (if any). :Finally, selecting "Yes" will start the fusion, leaving you with piece of equipment that was the base, and destroying the second piece of equipment that was fused on to it. * Skill prerequisites :When the sum of the levels of the two skills (one of which will be Alchemy) displayed on top of the item selection window exceeds the threshold, you will be able to proceed with fusion. :The formula for the required level is (number of fusions + 1) x 10, and will increase with the number of fusions that the base item has undergone. : * Intrinsic equipment attributes :Most equipment attributes that are inherent to materials and equipment types such as decapitation of scythes and speed increase on glass cannot be inherited. There are exceptions to this rule such as speed rings and seven league boots, but when these exceptions overlap with the inherent equipment attributes, such as in the case of a glass speed ring, then they can no longer be inherited. * Inheriting equipment attributes :Equipment attributes of the base equipment will all be inherited, but if the piece of equipment fused on to it also has the same attribute, then the inherited attribute will be halved in strength. * Deletion of equipment attributes :If the total number of attributes exceeds 15 after fusion, then they will be deleted until there are only 15 left. * Inheritable equipment attributes in vanilla Elona :Please note that there is a difference between orehack, vanilla Elona, and variants in how the game decides which attribute should be inheritable. : Giving orders to pets * How to give orders to pets :Press "a" while a non-user map, then select "Change pet tactics" to select a pet. Selecting a pet will bring up another menu for you to choose the tactic. (NB: Option and menu not in English.) * Tactics options :NB: They should also appear in the same order in-game. :"Default tactics" - uses its default AI. :"Don't attack" - will act as if there are no enemies around. :"Don't pursue" - enemies that are more than 7 tiles away from the player (horizontally or vertically) will be removed as their target. :"Use only regular attacks" - will not use spells and special actions, and will attack only with weapons. :"Go all out" - will target enemies near the player if currently does not have a target. : New quests * Treasure hunt :This is a quest where an NPC will tell you to go to a certain Nefia and bring back a "Tresure" (sic) item to him. The NPC will tell you which Nefia it is, but will not tell you where exactly it is inside it. The chance of it getting generated increases with each floor that you descend, with a 100% of it getting generated on the bottom-most floor. :The treasure item can take on the appearance of any other item, and you will only be able to discern it by looking at its name. :The time limit is 30 days. Fame and karma will decrease if you fail the quest. Treasures that you are holding on to do not disappear failing a quest, but it might be best to just throw them away because they have no value and no use. :These quests will not get listed on the town board if your karma is not 0 or more. * Mining quest :This is a quest to mine all wall tiles at the destination within 2 hours. You can keep all gold pieces and ores that you find. Monsters will spawn, so don't be too careless. If you finish early, you can leave via the edges of the map. Fame will decrease if you fail. :This quest has a high chance of getting generated in Vernis. Midi volume and looping :Selecting "Music*" (NB: Japanese option says "midiの再生", or "MIDI playback") then "OreMidi" will allow you to set the volume and loop for individual MIDI files. :Volume is in percentage, ranging from o to 100. :Loop is where in the file it will start playback from after finishing playback, in ticks. :"MIDI event display" (NB: no English equivalent?) will turn on a visual display of the MIDI events for each track, which you may find useful in when fine-tuning the settings. :When "contains repeat" (NB: no English equivalent?) is displayed, the MIDI file has a repeat point set in it. (E.g. control change 111 that is used for BGM in RPG Maker.) In this case, you will not have to change the loop settings; any settings you make for these MIDI files will get ignored. :When choosing a file in the list, you can also select "Change global volume" (NB: no English equivalent?) to change a volume modifier that will be applied to all MIDI files. This global volume setting will be applied after the volume settings of individual MIDI files. :There is also the "Last music file played" that allows you to choose the last MIDI file that was played by the game. Use this when you feel like changing the BGM that you're currently listening to. :The settings will be saved as "Midiファイル名.om". This is a text file, so you can edit it with notepad. The following bugs have been fixed: * Fixed the game crashing when an explosion-type effect is played at the edge of the map when the map is smaller than the window size. * Fixed the number of gold pieces thrown by the audience not getting affected by the instrument after the first batch of gold pieces is thrown when performing. * Fixed the crash that sometimes happens when calculating bleed damage on a character that is poisoned and bleeding at the same time. * Fixed the threshold value for a successful Party Time! performance being able to increase/decrease out of its proper range. * Fixed the game not clearing the player's target when the current target disappears, causing pets to target an enemy on that same map when it gets generated it has the same ID as the old target. * Fixed the mistakes in body part number for imps, stalker, and bikes. * Fixed gdata(3) bugs (e.g. defeating a lot of splitting NPCs will cause a lot of NPCs to spawn). * Fixed a potential overflow in sleep experience certain beds. * Fixed taking food out of a cooler box placed on the ground resetting the freshness value of that food. * Fixed the bug in the number of items that get generated when wishing. * Fixed the random artifact dupe when exchanging unique artifacts with adventurers. * Fixed the issue with the message displayed when cancelling Garok's hammer. * Fixed the crash that occurred when spamming a large number of material boxes. * Fixed the bug in item bartering in player shops where if the item to be received already exists in the shop's safe, the number of items in the stack can get overwritten by 0. * Fixed finding gold pieces by quaffing wells overwriting the number of gold pieces already on that tile if there are any there. * Fixed 205 gold pieces being rewarded for defeating a Nefia boss (the number of gold pieces depends on the number of scrolls of return generated right before that). * Fixed the possibility that some items could get overwritten when stacking the items that a rogue boss drops upon death. * Fixed number of rewards thrown by audience when performing getting reset to 0 when a bard performs. * Fixed Opatos' 10% damage reduction feat not working. * Fixed the y-coordinate of projectiles being wrong when the screen size has been changed. * Fixed the bug in the price calculation for pieces of furniture which have had their material changed. * Fixed visual artifacts affecting the status bar at the bottom of the screen when or more attributes reach 4 digits. * Fixed being unable to lose weight when body weight has reached the upper limit. * Fixed element attack not getting properly reset for additional attacks and distant attack. * Fixed dipping empty bottles into wells (or the holy well) while inventory is full crashing the game. * Fixed the game crashing when players attempt to leave home if if they start a new game and die at home before leaving for the first time. * Fixed the game crashing after eating a piece of equipment that maintains luck. The sheet will say that your luck has entered a period of rapid growth, but I don't know if it actually works or not. * Fixed farm tiles not getting properly recognized when calculating crop growth upon player entry into the map after some time has passed. * Probably fixed a display glitch in the casino. * Disabled the ability for NPCs to displace NPCs allied to them. This might cause problems somewhere. * Fixed the bug (?) where Impress of servant pets gods could not be viewed. This could have been a feature because the Impress was explicitly disabled for them. * Fixed skill boost bug for Eye of Mind skill. * Fixed high level Nefia yielding only garbage material. A side effect of this fix is that high-quality materials are now rarer in low level Nefia. * Made animal-type materials also get generated. * Fixed lockpicking difficulty getting bugged up when spamming attempts to unlock a chest after failing to unlock it once. Added the following features: * Disabled auto-saving. * Press F1 to save and F2 to load the game. * Improved status display - more information is now visible on the 'c'haracter sheet. * Stamina display - current and maximum stamina is displayed at the bottom left of the screen. * Exact resistance values are now displayed on the 'c'haracter sheet. All of the above changes uses existing code that was already in vanilla Elona, so I can't say I fully understand how some of these work. Readme　(Original) Taken from readme_ore_hack.txt with formatting changes. :自分がプレイしていてこんな機能があればと思ったものを :勝手に追加したelonaのハックです。 :元のelonaのバージョンは1.22です。 :公式とは全く関係がありませのでバグ報告などはしないようにして下さい。 :elonaと同じフォルダに入れて起動して下さい。 アーティファクト合成について * 合成の流れ :ヴェルニースの武具店などにある「金床」を使用する事で専用のメニューが表示されます。 :まず最初にベースとなる武具を選びます。 :未鑑定の武具、生きた武器、粗悪、良質の武具は選ぶことが出来ません。 :合成できるアイテムが無ければメッセージが表示され、何も起きません。 :必要スキルを満たしていれば、次に合成される武具を選びます。 :上の武具に加え、装備されている武具、貴重品、大事なもの、継承エンチャントがないもの、 :ベースの武具と違うカテゴリ(近接武具、防具、遠隔武器、矢弾、指輪＆首輪で分けてます) :の武具は合成される武具には出来ません。 :ここでまた必要スキルを満たしていれば晴れて合成する事が出来ます。 :決定すると継承されるエンチャント、破壊されるエンチャントが(あれば)表示され :さらに決定で「はい」を選ぶと合成され、ベースになる武具が残り、 :合成される武具は無くなります。 * 必要スキルについて :アイテムを選択中に上部に表示されている二種類(錬金術は固定)のスキルＬｖの合計が :必要Ｌｖを超えていれば合成出来ます。 :基本は「(合成回数+1)x10」で必要Ｌｖが計算されますが、 :合成されるアイテムに必要なＬｖはベースアイテムの合成回数によって上昇します。 * 継承エンチャントについて :鎌の首狩り、硝子の速度上昇など、武具や素材の種類で固定でつくエンチャントは :一部を除いて継承マークが付きません。 :スピードリングやセブンリーグブーツは例外になる一部ですが、 :硝子製のスピードリングなど、素材で付くエンチャントと被る場合は合成対象外になります。 * エンチャントの継承について :ベースアイテムにないエンチャントが継承される場合はそのまま継承されますが、 :同じエンチャントが既にある場合、継承される強度の半分が実際に継承されます。 * エンチャントの破壊について :エンチャントが継承された結果、エンチャントの数が15を越える場合 :15に収まるようにエンチャントが破壊されます。 * 公式verの継承エンチャント :公式や別verの継承エンチャント決定処理とは違う処理で決定してるため :それらのverとは継承エンチャントが違いますので注意して下さい。 仲間への作戦について * 仲間の作戦の設定方法 :ローカルマップ内で「a」、「仲間の作戦変更」を選ぶと誰の作戦を変更するか :選ぶメニューが表示されます。選択するとさらにどの作戦にするか選択するメニューが :表示されるのでそこから選択して下さい。 * 各作戦の内容 :「自由に戦え」・・・・・従来のAIと同じ行動をします。 :「攻撃するな」・・・・・敵がいようがいまいが、居ないのと同じ行動をとります。 :「深追いするな」・・・・プレイヤーから縦or横７マス以上離れた敵は ::ターゲットから外すようになります。 :「通常攻撃のみでお願い」魔法や特殊攻撃をやらず、武器による攻撃のみになります。 :「積極的にいけ」・・・・ターゲットが決定されていない時、プレイヤーの近くに敵がいた場合は ::その敵をターゲットにします。 新しい依頼について * 秘宝探索 :指定されたネフィアに行き、特殊なアイテム「秘宝」を取って来て依頼人に納入するという依頼です。 :ネフィアは指定されていますが、秘宝がそのネフィアの何処にあるかは解りません。 :階層が深くなるにつれ生成確率は上がり、最下層で１００％生成されます。 :秘宝は外見は他のアイテムと区別が付かないため、名前で判断するしかありません。 :期限は３０日です。依頼に失敗した場合、名声とカルマが下がります。 :所持している秘宝は無くなりませんが、価値は最低、特殊な効果も無いため破棄した方が良いでしょう。 :この依頼はカルマが０以上ないと掲示板に貼り出されません。 * 整地依頼 :目的地の「壁」を制限時間の２時間以内に全て掘り尽くす依頼です。 :掘った後の金貨や宝石は全て自分の物にしても構いません。 :モンスターも出るので油断はしない方が良いでしょう。 :時間が余った場合はマップ端から元の場所へ移動出来ます。 :失敗した場合は名声が下がります。 :この依頼はヴェルニースだと高い確率で生成されるようになってます。 Midiの音量、ループ位置の設定について :「midiの再生」で「OreMidi」を選択時、各Midiファイルの音量やループ位置を設定する事が出来ます。 :音量は0～100、パーセントで設定します。 :ループ位置は最後までMidiが再生された時、戻ってくる位置をTick単位で設定します。 :「Midiイベント表示」で各トラックのMidiイベントが可視化されるので細かい調整に利用してください。 :リピート有と表示されている場合、Midiファイルでリピート位置が設定されている曲になります。 :(RPGツクールのBGMで使われているコントロールチェンジ111がそうです。) :この場合は特に弄る必要は無いでしょう。仮に弄ってあっても無視されます。 :設定するファイルを選択時、「全体音量」で全てのMidiファイルの音量にかける補正値を設定出来ます。 :各Midiファイルの音量にさらに全体音量で設定した値がパーセントで補正されます。 :また「最後に再生した曲」でゲーム中に最後に再生したMidiファイルを設定する事が出来ます。 :ゲーム中、「このBGMの設定を変更したい」と思った時に使って下さい。 :設定は「Midiファイル名.om」というファイルで保存されます。中身はテキストファイルなので :メモ帳などで編集する事も出来ます。 以下のバグを修正しました。 * ウィンドウの大きさよりも小さいマップで、マップ端で爆発系のエフェクトが出ると :ゲームが落ちるバグを修正。 * 演奏時、おひねりでアイテムが生成された時、そのターンのそれ以降のおひねりの金貨の枚数が :演奏に使用している楽器に影響されなくなっているバグを修正した。 * 毒と出血が同時にかかっていた場合、稀に出血ダメージ計算時に落ちるバグを修正。 * 演奏依頼時、成功値の増減が意図しない数値になる可能性があるバグを修正。 * プレイヤーのターゲットが敵がいなくなった場合でも初期化されない為に :同マップで新しい敵が作成された時に仲間がその敵をターゲットにしてしまうバグを修正。 * インプ、ストーカー、バイクの部位記述のミスを修正。 * gdata(3)関連(分裂生物を倒しまくっているとＮＰＣが沸きまくる等)のバグを修正。 * 催眠経験値と寝具によってはオーバーフローする可能性があったバグを修正。 * 地面に置いたクーラーボックスから食料を取り出すと鮮度がリセットされるバグを修正。 * 願い時のアイテム生成数のバグを修正。 * 固定AFの冒険者交換によるランダムAF増殖バグを修正 * ガロクの槌のキャンセル時の表示メッセージのバグを修正。 * 素材箱を大量に開け続けると落ちるバグを修正。 * 自店で物が交換される処理時、金庫に候補になるアイテムが既に入っていると :場合によっては既に入っているアイテムの個数が０に上書きされてしまうバグを修正。 * 井戸の水を飲んで金貨を見つけたとき、そこに金貨が落ちていると枚数が上書きされてしまうバグを修正。 * ネフィアのボスを倒した時の金貨の枚数が205枚(直前に生成された帰還の巻物の枚数に依存)になっていたバグを修正。 * 盗賊団の頭領を倒した時、ドロップ品がスタックされる事で個数が上書きされてしまう可能性があったバグを修正。 * 演奏時、吟遊詩人が演奏した時におひねりの数が０に初期化されるバグを修正。 * オパートスのダメージ１割減少が機能していないバグを修正。 * スクリーンサイズが変更されている時、遠隔弾のＹ座標がずれるバグを修正。 * 家具を素材変化した時の価格の計算のバグを修正。 * 画面下部のステータスが４桁の時に表示にゴミが出るバグを修正。 * 体重が上限に達している時、痩せる事が出来ないバグを修正。 * 追加攻撃・打撃時、属性の初期化がうまくいっていないバグを修正。 * バックパックが満杯のときに、井戸(聖なる井戸)の水を空き瓶で汲むと落ちるバグを修正 * 新規ゲーム開始時、一度も自宅(洞窟)から出ないままで死亡し、這い上がった時 :洞窟から出ようとするとエラーが出て嵌るバグを修正。 * 「運勢を維持」のエンチャントが付いている武具を食べると落ちるバグを修正。 :ステータス画面などには運勢の成長期と表示されてますが、実際に動作してるかどうかは不明。 * 時間を経過させて畑に入った時の作物の成長判定時、 :畑のマスの判定がうまくいっていないバグを修正。 * カジノの表示バグを修正。多分。 * 見方同士の押しのけを出来なくした。 :別の所で不具合が起きてそう。 * 神の使徒の友好度が表示されないバグ(？)を修正。 :わざわざ神の使徒を選んで非表示にしている為、 :もしかしたら仕様なのかもしれません。 * 心眼のスキルブーストのバグを修正。 * 高レベルのネフィアでマテリアルがクズばかりになるバグを修正。 :その弊害か、低レベルネフィアでは高価値のマテリアルが出にくくなりました。 * 動物系のマテリアルが出るようにした。 * 宝箱の開錠時、一度失敗して連続で開錠しようとすると難易度がおかしくなるバグを修正。 以下追加した要素 * オートセーブ無効機能 * Ｆ１でセーブ、Ｆ２でロード * ステータス表示拡張 :「ｃ」で表示されるキャラシートを拡張しました。 * スタミナ表示 :スタミナの現在値と最大値を画面左下辺りに表示します。 * 耐性の数値化 :「ｃ」で表示される耐性を数値で表示します。 ここまでは既に内部にあった処理を利用しているので 自分にも解らない所があります。 Category:Orehack